Lose Control
by Luna Issabella
Summary: sakura se escapa del psiquiatrico... quieren saber por que estaba haya? averiguenlo entrando... songfic


Primero que nada… tenéis que escuchar la canción para entenderla… segundo… es un poco rara… tercero… tenéis que oír la canción para poder entender las acotaciones y los apartes

**Negrita: **la canción y uno que otro pensamiento

_Cursiva: los apartes, masajes telefónicos (algo me inventare) o en otras palabras el texto que este por separado de la canción (el hospital)_

Paréntesis: para señalar un cambio de escenario o alguna interrupción mía

Las rayitas (-): para indicar que volvemos al hospital…

(...) esto indica un personaje desconocido...

_Se oye un correteo de aquí para aya... en el hospital psiquiátrico Konoha... los enfermeros corren como ''locos'' en busca de una de las pacientes mas ''peligrosas''._

_La enfermera principal al descubrir por que tanto alboroto se dirigió a la oficina de la directora a darle tan mala noticia_

_(...) Tsunade-sama!-entro a la oficina gritando_

_Tsu: SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ME INTERRUMPES ASI ANKO!-la morocha retrocedió un paso asustada, pero recordando el motivo de estar hay se enderezo y se puso seria_

_Anko: Tsunade-sama le tengo muy malas noticias... una de las pacientes se escapo y nadie sabe como- la rubia la miro con ansiedad (bien disimulada), escrutinandola para asegurarse de que no sea una tonta excusa_

_Tsu: de quien se trata?-pregunto restándole importancia_

_Anko: Ha... Haruno Sakura-lo dijo en un murmullo pero aun así la rubia escucho, levanto la mirada alterada_

_Tsu: co... como? cuando?... Shizune-llamo a su asistente la cual entro corriendo al oír tremendo llamado- Shizune quiero que me ayudes... hay que dar parte a la policía sobre esta desaparición_

_Anko: pe... pero porque hay que darle partido a la policía?-pregunto Shizune intrigada... Tsunade-sama suspiro… y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran_

_(Mientras tanto)_

_(...) donde se pudo haber metido?-uno de las enfermeras buscaba por toda la habitación de la desaparecida... sin percatarse de que una sombra le espiaba desde un pequeño tragaluz que había arriba. La joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jades bajo despacio y en silencio... en la mano tenia un pequeño bisturí (YO: de donde lo saco? O.o) y lo poso en la garganta de la enfermera_

_(...) shhh, no grites o te mato- sintió como la joven temblaba y sonrío con sorna- bien... te quedaras aquí y si es necesario te amarrare... dame tu ropa- la voltio hacia si y lo ultimo lo dijo amenazante... la chica nerviosa se bajo el cierre del uniforme, se quito los zapatos, el sombrero y las medias y se las tendió a la paciente; la cual la tomo y se cambio a gran velocidad y a la enfermera le dio su bata_

_(...) ahora, te quedaras callada aquí... entendido?_

_(...) s-si- la joven de cabellos rosados se los amarro en un moño y los coló debajo del gorro de tal forma que no se notaran. Salio de la habitación y camino con cautela de que no la descubran... pero_

_(...) kari encontraste algo?-uno de los enfermeros se acerco a ella_

_Kari/saku__: no nada-dijo en voz baja para que no la reconocieran, paso por su lado y le susurro que estaba cansada y se iría a casa; el chico asintió y le dijo que se verían mañana_

_(Mañana siguiente)_

_En los noticieros se corrió la noticia de que una peligrosa paciente del hospital Konoha se había escapado la noche anterior… y que aunque no se daban datos concretos era preciso llamar a la policía _

_(Mientras…)_

Un pelinegro, alto de ojos negros y muy bien parecido salía de lo que parecía ser ''Su'' empresa.

Se dirigió a su ''casa'' (INNER: a mi me parece una mansión) sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba…

**You don't remember my name**

**I don't really care**

Al entrar en la casa todo estaba a oscuras… se dirigió al interruptor y lo encendió. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, en medio de la sala había una chica; aparentaba unos 16 o 17, aunque algo le decía que no era Haci… llevaba su pelo largo hasta la cintura… se veía opaco pero no le restaba belleza… llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, la falda tenia vuelos y las orillas era blanca, la parte de arriba era estilo corcel, con orillas blancas igual, en la cintura uniendo la falda con el torso tenia un pequeño moño, y en la parte del pecho igual… y se amarraba por el cuello…(NT: aquí esta por si lo describí mal .) con esto llevaba unas botas de tacón de aguja (./_FqSaQyLuctY/SRaqzWmg2qI/AAAAAAAAG6Q/rJx8GkCSL3o/s400/alexander+, e iba maquillada de esta forma ./_GJtJ9-Sqmpw/TBFT8ZU8E7I/AAAAAAAAA-g/hP6dS7zS_... la de arriba)

(…) quien eres y que haces en mi casa?-pregunto con tono neutro sin alterarse

Saku: Tú no recuerdas mi nombre?-respondió la pelirosa con otra pregunta en un tono pasible, su voz era suave como la seda, se acerco a él. Sasuke retrocedió por instinto y por la sorpresa, pero choco con la puerta; la pelirosa se acerco mas a el y con una ternura que no albergaba en su corazón acaricio la mejilla de Sasuke- a mi… de verdad no me importa-susurro con tono dulce, para luego separarse de el y caminar en dirección a las escaleras para luego empezar a subirlas. Ya cuando estaba arriba se apoyo en el barandal y le miro intensamente.

**Can we play the game your way?**

**Can I really lose control?**

Le hizo señas para que subiera con ella, Sasuke intrigado por la chica de pelo rosa, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se dirigió a ella (NT: no hay que explicar que subió las escaleras y Bla Bla Bla…)

-podemos jugar el juego a tu manera?-dijo la peligrosa cuando Sasuke estuvo a unos pasos de ella, y por estas palabras paro pasmado. Sakura al verle así soltó una carcajada sombría y se adentro a una habitación

-puedo en verdad perder el control?-murmuro haciendo que el Uchiha la siguiera intrigado… sin pensar que pudiera ser lo ultimo que haga.

_(Nuevamente en el hospital)_

_Anko, Shizune y Tsunade-sama habían pasado la noche contactando a la policía y a los canales de televisión y estaciones de radio para dar la mala noticia de la desaparición de Haruno Sakura_

_Anko: Tsunade-sama… por que es tan necesario hacer esto? Cual es la verdadera historia de la paciente Haruno?-la rubia la miro con indecisión y luego suspiro_

_Tsu: Shizune tráeme los papeles de la Haruno-dijo Tsunade para que Shizune se fuera-Anko te voy a contar una historia_

''_Hace unos 20 años la familia Haruno tuvo un único heredero: Haruno Sakura. Cuatro años después los padres de Sakura fueron acecinados, tengo entendido que la niña fue la única sobreviviente. _

_Fue dejada a cargo de uno de los hombres mas importantes Minato Uzumaki, que tres años después fue acecinado de igual forma y por las pruebas fue el mismo acecino de los Haruno._

_Anko: que tiene que ver esto con Sakura y que tengamos que dar parte a la policía?_

_Tsu: veras…_

(De vuelta con Uchiha)

**just once in my life**

**I think it'd be nice**

Al entrar la busco con la mirada, pero lo único que hayo fue un grupo de armas (principalmente kunais y shurikens) e instrumentos encima de la cama. Se acerco para verlos mejor y se quedo paralizado al reconocer la insignia que todas las armas tenían en el mango: una nube roja (.)

Sasu: Akatsuki-susurro; la puerta se cerro y el voltio para encontrarse con la pelirosa apoyada en ella y mirándolo con algo de ironía

Saku: así es-susurro, se acerco a el, que involuntariamente retrocedió- solo una vez en mi vida… solo una vez mas… creo que estaría bien…-se acerco mas a el, tanto que sus labios rozaron

**just to lose control- just once**

**With**** all the pretty flowers in the dust**

Saku: solo perder el control-se alejo un paso y tomo de entre las armas unas sais, de plata y afilada con los mangos negros (.) -solo una vez…-murmuro mirándolas como hipnotizadas… y de improviso le lanzo una Sasuke… que la esquivo con dificultada ya que la precisión de la Haruno era excelente

Sasu: estas loca?- grito desesperado ''me parece que si lo esta'' pensó al ver como la chica soltó una carcajada de desquiciada… la otra sai la lanzo con un poco de chakra. Sasuke se movió pero el golpe lo recibió un jarrón lleno de flores, las cuales se pulverizaron.

Saku: con las hermosas flores en polvo- dijo Sakura distraída mientras elegía otra arma. Sasuke aprovechando esa distracción salio de la habitación… y en ese instante empezó a sonar el teléfono…

_(Nuevamente en el hospital)_

_Anko: QUE?-grito a mas no poder_

_Tsu: a si mismo… Sakura es la acecina tanto de sus padres como de su tutor y de muchos mas_

_Anko: pe… pero como?_

_Tsu: Sakura sufre de* trastorno de identidad disociativo o trastorno de múltiple personalidad… su caso se debe a Una habilidad para separar los propios recuerdos, percepciones o identidades del conocimiento consciente… y de* Psicopatía '' la cosa es que una de esas personalidades se apega mas a la psicosis… llevándola a perder el control de algunas situaciones_

_Anko: pero como supo usted que ella sufría de eso?_

_Tsu: investigue a la familia… una de sus antepasadas sufrió de lo mismo hace como dos o tres generaciones, también por los síntomas… principalmente por la amnesia… no recordaba nada de lo que paso con sus padres o con su tutor… además de que una vez me mostró esa otra personalidad_

_Anko: en… enserio?_

_Tsu: si… y empezó a decir incoherencias… en una dijo que fue un gran placer matar a su familia (padre y madre) y que su próximo objetivo iba a ser mejor…- después de lo ultimo se quedo callada pensando_

_Anko: su último objetivo? A que se refería?_

_Tsu: Uchiha Sasuke…_

(De vuelta con Uchiha)

**Mary had a lamb**

**his eyes black as coals**

Sasuke se quedo pegado al suelo del pasillo, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar… Sakura se estaba impacientando. Tenía en la mano una daga, pero la cambio por una katana (/images/I/51fN1QD%2BOwL._SL500_AA300_.jpg) para deshacerse del insoportable aparato. Salio al pasillo, Sasuke al verla bajo volando (en sentido figurado), Sakura bajo con parsimonia y se acerco al aparato. Levanto la katana a la altura de su cabeza lista para arremeter contra el teléfono… cuando el irritante sonido paro dando paso a tres pitidos y un masaje en la contestadota

'' _hola Sasuke, soy Mary… tu prometida no? Por favor que no se te olvide pasar por mi para la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana Karin con Suiguetsu… es a las 8 así que te quiero aquí a las 7:30… eso es todo… te quiero''_- se escucho y luego tres pitidos mas.

Sakura se quedo mirando el aparato mientras bajaba el arma asta que choco en el suelo… y una canción media infantil le vino a la cabeza… Sasuke aprovechando esa distracción se encamino al sótano para buscar algo con que defenderse. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió y bajo con desesperación.

Sakura viendo por sonrío de medio lado y fue caminando al sótano mientras entonaba la canción

Saku: Mary tuvo un cordero…-empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud- blanco como el algodón…-un escalón, dos escalones…- sus ojos negros como el carbón…-estaba casi en el ultimo escalón y lo ultimo lo dijo sin ritmo ni gracia

**If**** we play very quiet, my lamb**

**Mary never has to know**

Llego al fondo y empezó a buscar a Sasuke…

Saku: si jugamos muy callados… mi cordero-susurro, encendió el bombillo y busco con mas empeño hasta dar con el…- Mary no se tiene por que enterar verdad?- se acerco a el e intento darle con la katana pero fallo (apropósito)

_(Nuevamente en el hospital)_

_Anko: que tiene que ver Uchiha con todo esto?_

_Tsu: hubo un tiempo en que Sakura perteneció a la mafia… y no a cualquiera… si no a Akatsuki la mas peligrosa de todas… eso es otra historia… el punto es que por culpa de Sasuke, hermano de Itachi Uchiha uno de los integrantes… Sakura termino aquí y…_

_Anko: quiere venganza-termino la frase de Tsunade-sama_

_Tsu: hay que avisarle inmediatamente…-Tsunade agarro el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de la empresa Uchiha…_

(De vuelta con Uchiha)

**Just**** once in my life, I think it'd be nice**

**Just**** to lose control- just once**

Con cada paso que daba Sasuke, Sakura lo duplicaba, atestando golpes al azar; una que otra vez lograba darle, pero eran insignificantes rasguños para lo que ella tenia pensado

Saku: solo una vez en mi vida… solo una… creo que estaría bien…-volvió a repetir como si de una canción se tratase- solo perder el control… solo una vez- el ultimo golpe lo dio con mas fuerza y llego a darle en la rodilla dejándolo imposibilitado para seguir caminando

Saku: llego tu fin Uchiha…

_(Nuevamente en el hospital)_

_Tsu: no lo entiende señorita necesito hablar urgentemente con el señor Uchiha _

_(…): la que no entiende es usted… el señor Uchiha salio hace un buen rato y ya debe estar en su casa_

_Tsu: OK gracias- colgó el teléfono, para volver a tomarlo y hacer otra llamada_

_Tsu: halo, si con el señor Hatake-espero a que le respondieran_

_Kashi: Kakashi habla_

_Tsu: Kakashi… necesito que vallas urgente a la casa de Uchiha Sasuke… temo que Sakura esta aya y temo por lo que pueda hacer_

_Kashi: bien enseguida salgo para haya- Kakashi colgó. Y Tsunade rogó por que no fuese demasiado tarde…_

''_voy a llamarle para advertirle'' pensó tomando el teléfono…_

(De vuelta con Uchiha)

**If I cut you down to a thing I can use**

**I fear there will be nothing good left of you**

El teléfono volvió a sonar… y esta vez parecía insistir más que antes… pero Sakura no presto atención. Hizo que Sasuke (a duras penas) subiera las escaleras hasta la sala. Ya en el medio de esta le clavo la katana en la pierna, lo cual hizo que se detuviera y largara un alarido de dolor

Saku: si te corto en algo en lo que pueda usar…-se arrodillo hasta su altura y le susurro dulcemente en el oído-me temo que no quedara nada bueno de ti- y con esto ultimo con todas sus fuerzas clavo la katana en su pecho… y luego procedió a descuartizarlo…

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y el sonido la canso… con el vestido negro lleno de la sangre de Sasuke, se acerco al aparato y contesto

_Tsu: Sasuke… Sasuke estas en peligro sal inmediatamente de hay… Sakura debe de estar haya y no es bueno… Sasuke me escuchas?_

Saku: si Tsunade- sama, la oigo… pero ya es demasiado tarde-se giro a la pila de carne que estaba sobre la blanca alfombra, que ahora era roja- pero quizás nuestro amigo Uchiha le sirva de comida a los perros- dejo caer el teléfono y salio por la puerta trasera

_Tsu: Sakura, Sakura contesta… por que lo hiciste Sakura…_

( A la mañana siguiente)

En todos los noticieros salio la desgraciada y aterradora muerte del gran empresario Sasuke Uchiha… la novia estaba desbastada… y nadie sabe quien pudo matarlo con tanta frialdad…

Mientras en la primera plana del periódico más importante se leía lo siguiente:

'' _Ayer en la tarde murió de manera trágica el empresario Uchiha Sasuke… fue acecinado con un arma blanca… no se pudo comprobar si murió antes o después de ser descuartizado sangrienta puesto que no se pudo hacer una autopsia (por razones obvias)… la policía no quiso dar datos concretos, pero se tiene entendido que el señor Uchiha no tenia enemigos… aunque también se sabe que su asesinato pudo haber estado relacionado con la fuga del hospital psiquiátrico de la paciente Haruno Sakura… antigua integrante de Akatsuki y que hasta ahora no a aparecido._

_Se sospecha que fue la susodicha, puesto que se tiene entendido que le guardaba rencor al Uchiha, puesto que este la había entregado a la policía._

_También estas sospechas se deben a que en la habitación del joven (NT: nótese como los diarios cometen el error de primero llamarlo señor y luego joven) se encontraron armas blancas con la insignia de Akatsuki y que pertenecían a la Haruno, además de las huellas dactilares y un inquietante mensaje que escribió en la pared con la sangre del Uchiha, el cual le citaremos continuación: _

'' _**AQUÍ YA SE UCHIHA SASUKE, UNA ESCORIA QUE NO MERECIA LA VIDA… QUE ESTO SEA UNA ADVERTENCIA PARA LAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE ESTUVIERON INVOLUCRADAS EN LA DISOLCION DE AKATSUKI… EL CEREZO NEGRO LOS ACABARA…''**_

_Ciertamente es inquietante, no solo para la policía si no para los señores… (No citaremos nombres por seguridad). Además de este mensaje, al lado del Uchiha había un cerezo de origami… negro… lo cual es una clara advertencia a las demás personas que se encargaron de disolver a Akatsuki… _

_Y para cerrar con broche de oro… esta madrugada se encontró muerto de igual forma al señor Suiguetsu… que era prometido de la señorita Karin y que también estaba implicado en el caso Akatsuki…''_

_Espero les haya gustado :D _

_*_ El **trastorno de identidad disociativo** es un diagnóstico controvertido descrito en el DSM IV como la existencia de una o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades deben tomar control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y están **asociadas** también **con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal**.

_Para más información: _.org/wiki/Trastorno_de_identidad_disociativo

*La **Psicopatía** o personalidad psicópata es un trastorno de personalidad antisocial

_Para más información: _.org/wiki/Psicop%C3%A1tico

_Dejen comentarios :D_


End file.
